Love Story
by WindTree
Summary: Repost with new title and Account.. selamanya tak ada yang bahagia di dunia ini/percayalah karena kepercayaan adalah awal dari segalanya/ KaiBaek, ChanMin, LayChen for this chapter, Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story**

Author : kittyDeerPanda

Pair : Broken!KrisHan, HunHan, KrisTao.

Rate : PG 13+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Warning : BoyXBoy, Typo(s), Don't Like, Don't Read.

A/N :Repost dengan new akun, Penname and Title... akun lamaku ke kunci...dan FFnya di hapus (T.T) thanks for 7 Review, gamshaminda/bow/

\(=^-^)/

\(^-^=)/

IF YOU DON'T LIKE… JUST DON'T READ THIS FF.

kittyDpanda99 Present

.

.

Two Love Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

"berhenti tersenyum seakan kau baik-baik saja Luhan" Sehun mendengus menatap hyung kesayangannya yang terus tersenyum, Sehun tahu sangat tahu senyuman Hyungnya bukanlah senyuman tulus, itu hanya senyuman yang Luhan gunakan untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"aku memang baik-baik saja Hun" ucap Luhan masih dengan senyumannya "baik? Mana ada namja yang baik-baik saja saat melihat kekasihnya mencium namja lain?" Sehun tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Luhan? Kenapa ia tampak baik-baik saja padahal dia baru saja melihat Kris-namjachingu Luhan- mencium Tao.

"lebih baik aku tersenyum dari pada aku menangis… aku benci menangis" Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba melupakan hal yang telah ia lihat tadi, seharusnya dia tahu Kris itu mencintai Tao bukan dirinya, sejak kapan ia jadi egois seperti ini?

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya "lupakan dia.." Luhan langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar kata yang telah di ucapkan sehun "aku masih mencintaimu asal kau tahu" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sehun pernah menyatakan cinta padanya 5 tahun lalu tapi.. saat itu dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok seorang Kris Wu, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak… dia tidak boleh menjadikan sehun sebagai tempat pelampiasaan. Sehun sahabatnya, dia tak mungkin tega menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafas keras "kajja kita pergi" Sehun langsung menarik Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa, Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti sehun "saat berjalan lihat ke depan Lu" ucap Sehun sambil melirik Luhan yang berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, dieratkan gengamannya di tangan Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan terus berjalan sampai mereka tiba di suatu taman, Luhan berhenti seketika, pandangannya kini tertuju pada sepasang namja yang tengah tertawa sambil memakan Ice-cream di salah satu bangku taman, Sehun menatap dingin sepasang namja itu.

"kita pergi dari sini" Sehun langsung menarik Luhan meninggalkan taman, tapi mereka tak menyadari jika salah satu dari sepasang namja itu tengah menatap mereka, Kris tahu Luhan melihat dirinya saat ia berciuman dengan Tao.

Ingin sekali Kris mengejar kekasih imutnya itu, tapi dia tak bisa. Dia sudah berjanji pada Suho dia akan mencintai Tao, dia tahu ini sangat tak adil bagi Luhan. Kris hanya bisa berharap Sehun bisa menjaga Luhan.

Tangisan Luhan tumpah di dada Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa memeluk Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Isakan luhan masih terdengar memenuhi kamar Sehun, sehun langsung menarik Luhan ke Apartementnya dia sangat yakin kalau kali ini Luhan takkan bisa menahan airmatanya dan tebakkannya benar, Luhan langsung memeluknya dan menangis dengan keras.

Sehun bersumpah dia akan memberi pelajaran pada Kris, Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini masih saja menangis "aku mohon berhentilah menangis Lu, kau membuatku sakit" ucap Sehun lirih sambil mengelus lembut rambut Honey Brown milik Luhan.

Isakan Luhan perlahan mulai melemah dan akhirnya Luhan tertidur di pelukan Sehun, di angkatnya tubuh mungil Luhan, Sehun membaringkan Luhan di kasurnya di tariknya selimut menutupi tubuh Luhan agar Luhan tak kedinginan. Jejak air mata masih tampak di wajah Luhan.

Sehun menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan lembut seakan-akan jika ia menghapus terlalu keras Luhan akan rusak. "lupakan dia Lu… Lupakan dia dan lihatlah aku… aku selalu ada untukmu, I love you… forever" ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir luhan, di rapikannya poni Luhan "selamat tidur Lu" setelah mengucapkan kata itu Sehun perlahan mulai meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sehun mengambil handphonenya di carinya salah satu nama di phonebooknya.

'Kris Wu'

Sehun mendekatkan handphone ketelingannya setelah dia menekan tombol hijau tentu saja, nada sambung mulai terdengar.

"wae?"

"apa mau mu yang sebenarnya Kris?" ucap sehun dingin,

Hening sejenak "aku tahu kau mencintai Luhan dari dulu, aku kan melepaskannya untukmu"

"kau pikir Luhan itu barang hah! Yang bisa kau lepaskan begitu saja?!" Sehun mengeram marah, Kris benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"aku tahu…. Tapi aku tak mungkin bersamanya lagi" Kris berucap lirih, Kris mencintai Luhan sangat mencintai Luhan tapi keadaan yang memaksaanya untuk meninggalkan Luhan.

"setelah ini jangan pernah muncul dihadapan Luhan lagi"

"aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya, aku mohon jagalah dia"

"tanpa kau memintanya pun aku akan selalu menjaganya"

Dan sambungan telephone pun terputus, Sehun melempar handphonenya, Sehun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali mencoba mehilangkan amarah yang tengah menguasainya.

"Hunnie…" Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Luhan yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, "kau sudah bangun?" ucap Sehun lembut, dia takkan pernah bisa menunjukan kemarahannya di hadapan Luhan. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dia mulai melangkah mendekati Sehun yang tengah terduduk di sofa.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun, langsung di peluknya lengan Sehun. Luhan sudah bertekad akan melepaskan Kris dan ia akan memulai membuka hatinya pada Sehun satu-satunya namja yang setia menemaninya.

"lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby milik Luhan, Luhan kembali menangguk.

"Hunnie…" panggil Luhan, "hmm?" Sehun menatap Luhan, "aku akan melepaskan Kris maukah….. maukah kau membantuku melupakan dia?" Sehun tersenyum "aku akan selalu membantumu Lu, harusnya kau tahu itu, aku takkan pernah meninggalkan mu" ucap Sehun lembut.

"ajari aku cara untuk mencintaimu…." Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun lebih erat, senyuman Sehun makin melebar "tentu saja babyLu"

Kris menatap handphonenya dengan pandangan sedih.

**From : Xiao Lu.**

**Subject : Sorry.**

**Kris mianhae… lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini saja ne.. semoga kau bahagia dengan Tao**

"mianhae Xiao Lu… saranghae…" ucap Kris lirih, tanpa Kris sadari Tao berdiri di samping pintu kamar Kris tadinya dia berniat memanggil Kris untuk makan malam bersama.

Tao beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kris menuju kamarnya. "mianhae Lulu-gege… Kris-gege" Kristal bening perlahan turun dari matanya, dia egois, dia memaksa Suho untuk meminta Kris agar mencintainya walaupun dia sudah tahu Kris sudah menjadi kekasih Luhan.

Tapi Tao seakan menutup matanya, dia memisahkan Luhan dengan Kris, dia egois, amat sangat egois!

Tao meruntuki dirinya sediri, harusnya dia belajar dari Sehun, Sehun mencintai Luhan walaupun Luhan bersama dengan Kris. Sehun tetap bahagia.

"selama Luhan terus tersenyum bahagia aku kan merelakanya. Bagiku kebahagian Luhan adalah segalanya walaupun aku harus sakit melihat Luhan dengan namja lain setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya bahagia" Tao menginggatnya… 2 tahun lalu saat ia bertemu Sehun. Sehun pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya, saat dia bertanya kenapa Sehun rela melihat Luhan dengan namja lain padahal dia sudah jelas-jelas mencintai Luhan.

Tapi Tao tak sekuat dan setegar Sehun, dia tak bisa melihat namja yang dia cintai berbahagia dengan namja lain, Tao akan terus berusaha sampai Kris bisa mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Luhan.

Ada kalanya takdir mempermaikan kita, saat semuanya di anggap baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya…?

Di dunia ini tak selamanya segalanya berakhir dengan kebahagian, ada kalanya kebahagian kita di rebut oleh orang lain.

Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya membuka mata menatap sekeliling.

Mungkin tanpa kalian sadari di sekitar kalian ada orang yang mencintai kalian dengan tulus.

Menyayangi kalian dengan sepenuh hati.

Belajarlah mencintai orang itu…. Sedikit demi sedikit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story**

Author : kittyDeerPanda

Pair : Broken!KrisHan, HunHan, KrisTao, SuD.O

Rate : PG 13+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Warning : BoyXBoy, Typo(s), Don't Like, Don't Read.

Note : _Italic _berate Flashback.

\(=^-^)/

\(^-^=)/

IF YOU DON'T LIKE… JUST DON'T READ THIS FF.

kittyDpanda99 Present

.

.

Two Love Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A Few Months Later_

"gege… masih ada lagi barang yang mau di pack?" Tao mengangkat box berukuran sedang menuju ruang tamu, Kris mengedarkan pandangannya "hmm.. sepertinya sudah, aku akan ke kampus mengurus kepindahan kita dulu ne" Kris tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Tao, diraihnya jaket dan kunci mobil miliknya.

Kris dan Tao berencana kembali ke tanah kelahiran mereka, China. Tao kembali sibuk merapikan barang-barang, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pigura, pigura berisi fotonya dengan Kris.

"aku tahu gege masih mencintai Lulu-ge" di elusnya pigura itu, Tao tersenyum sedih. Kris masih menganggapnya hanya sebagai Didi Tao tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dia hanya bisa berdo'a dan berusaha suatu saat nanti Kris bisa mencintai dia.

"yak! Hunnieeeeeee kemari kauuuuuuu~" Luhan berlari mengejar Sehun, wajahnya penuh coretan tepung dan cream, Sehun hanya tertawa dan terus berlari menghindari Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan berputar-putar mengelilingi meja makan, dia dan Sehun sedang membuat cake tapi Sehun malah mencoreti wajahnya dengan tepung, Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti, dia mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sehun terkekeh pelan menyaksikan tingkah kekasihnya, "aigo~ nae BabyLu ngambek eoh?" Luhan semakin mengembungkan pipinya membuat pipinya semakin bulat, Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"kau mau buat pipimu seperti bakpao eoh?" Sehun menusuk-nusuk pipi Luhan dengan telunjuknya, Luhan berjingjit di usapnya pipinya ke pipi Sehun "itu balasan untuk mu" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari kembali ke dapur, Sehun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekarang pipinya di penuhi campuran terigu dan cream "yak BabyLu" Sehun berjalan mengejar Luhan ke dapur.

"gamshaminda" Kris membungkukan badanya, dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang Administrasi kampus, di tangannya terdapat 2 buah map, map yang berisi data-data kepindahnya dengan Tao, Kris terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus.

Kris tiba-tiba berhenti pandanganya kini tertuju pada pohon Sakura yang ada di taman kampus, senyuman miris tercipta di bibirnya, di bawah pohon itu biasanya dia dan Luhan menghabisakan waktu bersama.

_"Kris~ aaaa~" Luhan menyuapkan kimbab ke mulut Kris, Kris menerima dan mulai mengunyahnya, "mashita" Kris mengecup pipi Luhan, rona merah mewarnai pipi Luhan "ish.. kau ini jangan cium-cium sembarangan" Luhan mencubit pinggang Kris sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut, Kris hanya tertawa sambil mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Luhan_

"bogoshippo Xiao Lu…" Kris merindukan Luhan, Luhan yang manja padanya, Luhan yang selalu memasakan berbagai makanan untuknya, Luhan yang selalu mengembungkan pipinya kala dia kesal, Kris merindukan saat dia menggoda Luhan, Menciumnya, memeluknya. "stop it Kris dia sudah menjadi milik Sehun berhenti memikirkannya, kau sudah punya Tao" Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, Kris kembali berjalan meninggalkan area kampus menuju mobilnya.

"apa yang aku lakukan benar Kyungsoo…" Suho menatap punggung Kris yang kian lama kian menghilang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Suho dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan "biarkan mereka, sudah cukup kita mencampuri urusan mereka" Kyungsoo menatap lembut Suho "jika memang mereka berjodoh suatu saat mereka pasti akan bersatu… kita hanya bisa melihat mereka" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manis di tautkan jarinya dengan jari Suho, Kyungsoo berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada namjachingunya itu.

Suho mengeratkan tautan mereka, dia beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya, dia tahu Kyungsoo akan selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya. Kyungsoo adalah kekasih yang benar-benar dia butuhkan kekasih yang pengertian menerima dia apa adanya, seburuk apapun hal yang pernah Suho lakukan pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo selalu memaafkannya.

Suho tak menyesal telah merebut Kyungsoo dari Kai "kajja kita pulang aku kan membuatkan banyak makanan~" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Suho, Suho hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, walaupun pada awalnya Kyungsoo mencintai Suho karena keterpaksaan tapi Kyungsoo sudah bisa menerimanya, dia menerima jika memang Suho lah orang yang akan mendampinginya bukan Kai, walaupun dalam hatinya dia masih mencintai Kai.

Tapi Kyungsoo akan selalu berusaha, berusahan untuk mencintai sosok Suho, sosok yang selalu ada untuknya, selalu memberinya kekuatan, selalu menemaninya dalam keadan apapun.

'cinta datang karena terbiasa' Kyungsoo percaya akan kata-kata itu karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan Suho di sampingnya dan Kyungsoo berharap selamanya dia dan Suho selalu bersama.

"gege~ kita berangkat kapan?" Tao menatap Kris yang tengah menyusun buku ke dalam box, "hm? Lusa kita berangkat" Kris tersenyuman pada Tao, "lusa ya…." Kris menatap Tao "wae?" Tao mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "apa gege tak berpamitan dengan Luhan-ge?" Kris terdiam, dia mencoba kembali tersenyum "tak perlu"

Tao menatap punggung Kris, Tao memeluk lengannya sendiri "gege.. ayo makan ke luar, Tao lapar" Kris melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelang tangan kirinya 19.30 "arraseo kajja" Kris menautkan jarinya dengan jari Tao mereka berjalan keluar setelah mengenakan jaket mereka .

"kau mau makan apa Tao?" Kris melirik Tao, dia sedang menyetir sekarang "hmmm… Tao mau makan Kimbab gege" Kris menanggukan kepalanya samar, dia memacu mobilnya menuju mall tempat dia dan Tao biasa membeli Kimbab.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko boneka reflex Tao juga menghentikan langkahnya "belilah sesuatu untuk Luhan-gege, walaupun gege tak bisa bertemu dengan nya setidaknya beritahu dia dengan cara yang lain" Ucapan Tao membuat Kris langsung menatapnya, senyuman manis tercipta di bibir Tao "masuklah, Tao tunggu di sini"

Kris mengusap lembut rambut Tao sebelum melangkah masuk ke toko boneka, toko boneka favorite Luhan 'Dolly Dolly Doll Shop' nama yang lucu bukan? Kris jadi mengerti kenapa Luhan suka membeli boneka di toko ini.

Pandangan Kris tertuju pada boneka Teddy Bear berwarna biru muda yang lembut, Teddy Bear itu mengenakan seragam pak pos lengkap dengan topi dan tasnya, Kris mengambil boneka tersebut.

"boneka tersebut dari seri Teddy Bear Postman hanya ada 10 boneka yang kami jual, boneka itu bisa menyampaikan surat, tuan hanya tinggal memasukan surat itu ke delam tasnya dan saat boneka itu di sentuh maka dia kan mengucapkan 'I Have Letter For You' " Kris menatap pelayan yang tengah menjelaskan tentang boneka yang tengah ia bayar, Kris menganggukan kepalanya, pandangan Kris tiba-tiba tertuju pada boneka Panda dengan Mic di tanganya "maaf, bisa anda ambilkan boneka panda itu" Kris menunjuk boneka panda yang ada tepat di belakan pelayan. "ah sebentar…." Pelayan itu langsung mengambil boneka itu "ini boneka panda seri Voice, anda bisa memasukan 3 lagu ke dalam boneka itu dan mensettingnya, boneka itu akan bereaksi dengan geteran, getaran emosi lebih tepatnya dia akan bernyanyi saat dia merasakan getaran itu" Kris tersenyum kecil "aku beli keduanya" Pelayan itu langsung membungkus dua boneka tersebut.

"bisakah aku menitipkan boneka ini sebentar di sini? Nanti aku kembali lagi" Kris menatap sang pelayan dia sudah selesai membayar kedua boneka tersebut. "tentu saja tuan" setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Kris bergegas keluar dari toko.

"gege tak membeli sesuatu?" Tao menatap bingung Kris "aku menitipnya di sana, kajja kita makan" Kris menarik tangan Tao menuju Restaurant K-Food yang ada di lantai kedua mall ini.

"yawn~~ Hunnie aku ngantuk" Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun lebih erat, dia dan Sehun sudah selesai membuat cake kini dia tengah menonton TV, semenjak dia dan Sehun berpacaran Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk tinggal bersama.

"kajja kita kekamar" Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan "gendong~" Sehun terkekeh menanggapi permintaan Luhan, Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat dia merasakan Sehun akan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan Bridal Style setelah dia selesai mematikan TV, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kamarnya yang sekarang juga menjadi kamar Luhan.

Di baringkan tubuh Luhan di kasur dengan lembut, Sehun juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, "night Hunnie" Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai menutup mata, "night BabyLu" Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, Luhan memang belum mencintainya sebesar dia mencintai Kris tapi Sehun hanya berharap suatu saat nanti Luhan akan mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Kris bahkan mungkin lebih.

Belajar mencintai seseorang tidaklah mudah..

Walaupun orang itu sangat kalian kenal tapi…

Percayalah suatu saat nanti kalian bisa mencintai orang tersebut dengan sepenuh hati..

Tetaplah percaya karena kepercayaan adalah awal dari segalanya..

Percayalah jika dia memang yang terbaik, percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja saat dia ada di dekat kalian.

Karena takkan ada yang tahu seperti apa itu takdir, kalian hanya perlu menjalaninya dengan hati dan kepercayaan..


	3. Chapter 3

Love Story.

Author : KittyDeerPanda

Cast/Pair : Broken!KrisHan, LayChen, ChanMin, KaiBaek.

Rate : T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfrot, Romance

Warning : Yaoi (BoyXBoy), Typo(s), CrackPair.

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

.

Love Story

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Kai yang kini tengah terbaring di kasur rumah sakit, selang infuse tampak tercap di tangan kirinya, wajahnya yang tirus dan pucat.

"Kai…. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur" liquid bening tampak mengalir dari mata Baekhyun, genggaman di tangan kanan Kai semakin erat, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdo'a semog Kai segera bangun.

"Baek" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, "istirahatlah biar aku yang menjaganya" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya "setidaknya makanlah dulu, Kai akan sedih jika melihatmu begini" Chanyeol menatap miris Baekhyun matanya yang dulu tampak bersinar sekarang mulai meredup, pipinya yang chubby sekarang mulai tirus wajahnya pun pucat.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kai, "please Baek makanlah sesuatu di kantin aku pasti akan menjaganya" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dia sedang berpikir keras akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Sepeninggalnya baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk di tempat di mana Baekhyun duduk. "sampai kapan kau mau begini eoh? Sudah 1 tahun, kau tak kasihan dengan Baekhyun dia terus menunggumu dia bahkan cuti kuliah hanya untuk menemanimu" Chanyeol terus mengatakan berbagai hal yang ada di otaknya pada Kai walaupun dia tahu Kai takkan pernah membalas perkataannya.

"Baekkie?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya "Xiumin-hyung?" Xiumin sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Baekhyun "kau dari kantin?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Chanyeol yang menyuruhku, hyung mau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun, "ne~ dia janji menemaniku ke toko buku hari ini" Xiumin dan Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju kamar rawat Kai.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas-mari-berbicara-dengan-Kai- "Xiu-hyung?" Xiumin dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Kai, "kau sudah makan Baek? Mian aku tak bisa menemanimu aku sudah janji menemani Xiu-Hyung ke toko buku" nada penyesalan tampak terdengar jelas di setiap perkataan Chanyeol.

"gwenchana, sudah lebih baik kalian pergi sudah sore nanti toko bukunya tutup bagaimana" Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya membuat pipinya semakin chubby "arra..arra kami pergi ne~ bye Baekki, Kai~" Xiumin pun menarik Chanyeol untuk pergi.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatap kepergian Xiumin dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali medudukan tubuhnya di kursi, di genggamnya lagi tangan kanan Kai.

"hmm?" Baekhyun memperhatikan jari-jari tangan kai yang mencoba mengenggam jarinya, "Kai?" dan mata kai yang selama satu tahun ini tertutup perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka

* * *

"ada lagi buku yang ingin kau beli xiu-hyung?" Chanyeol dan Xiumin tengah berjalan menuju kasir, Xiumin tampak berpikir sebentar "anni~ sudah lengkap" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya samar.

"setelah ini kita mau kemana hyung?" Chanyeol menautkan tanganya dengan tangan Xiumin, sedangkan tanganya yang bebas mengenggam belanjaan Xiumin "ayo ke Iest's Café~" Xiumin langsung menarik Chanyeol ke sebuah café yang cukup terkenal di mall ini.

"aku pesan 2 Strawberry Shortcake, Cheese Cake, Iced Cappucino dan Strawberry Milkshake" Xiumin menyebutkan semua pesananya begitu pelayan menayakan pesananya." Setelah mencatat pesanan Xiumin pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka.

"kau lapar atau suka Xiu-hyung?" Chanyeol menatap Xiumin yang kini tengah memakan cakenya dengan lahap "dua-duanya~" Xiumin menyuapkan kembali cakenya kemulutnya, Chanyeol hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

* * *

Lay tempak sibuk dengan partitur yang ada di depannya, jari-jarinya tampak lincah menulis, menghapus, mencoret pratiturnya, Chen menatap Lay dengan pandangan kesal, Lay menyuekinya padahal dia sudah duduk di sampingnya dari 1 jam lalu.

Lay terus menulis tanpa memperdulikan Chen yang sedang kesal, sampai Lay merasakan hawa yang sedikit tak mengenakan dari sampingnya, Lay melirik Chen yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

Lay menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya dia lupa jika Chen tak suka di abaikan, "mianhae Chenchen" Lay melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chen, Chen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Chen melebarkan matanya "yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Lay tampak menghiraukan teriakan Chen yang sedikit melengking itu, Lay mengangkat Chen ke pangkuannya "mianhae Chenchen" Lay kembali mengucapakan kata maaf yang sama.

Chen masih tak membalas ucapan Lay, Lay meraih dagu Chen dan mendekatan kan wajahnya ke wajah Chen.

Chen kembali melebarkan matanya begitu Lay menciumnya, hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja karena Lay tahu Chen belum siap dengan hal yang lebih dari saling menempelkan bibir.

Lay melepaskan bibir Chen, "mianhae…" Chen menundukan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipinya.

Drrtt…drrttt….drrtt…

Lay melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja, Lay menggapai ponselnya.

'**jemput aku dan Tao jam 9 besok di bandara'**

**Recived :**

**17:40:10**

**19-07-2013**

**From : Wu Yi Fan**

"dari siapa?" Chen menatap Lay dengan tatapan penasaran "Kris, dia meminta aku menjemputnya besok di bandara, kau mau ikut?" Lay menatap Chen yang juga menatapnya, "besok aku ada kuliah pagi" Lay mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"eum.. apa Kris dan Luhan benar-benar putus?" Lay tampak berpikir sejenak "aku juga tak tahu tapi sepertinya iya" "hmm… padahal mereka pasangan yang serasi menurutku kenapa bisa sampai putus" Lay hanya diam saat mendengarkan perkataan Chen dia tak mungkin memberitahu Chen tentang Kris, Tao, Luhan dan Sehun. Kris sudah memintanya menyimpan cerita itu sebagai rahasia mereka berdua.

Lay tersenyum miris dalam hati, kris selalu menceritakan masalahnya pada Lay, Lay ingin membenci Tao tapi dia tak mungkin membenci si panda, mungkin dia akan berpura-pura tak tahu seperti yang di minta oleh Kris.

"_berpura-puralah seakan kau tak tahu masalah ini, hanya kau yang ku percaya Lay"_ Lay masih mengingatnya bagaimana Kris tampak putus asa saat mengucapakan kata itu, sebagai sahabat Lay hanya bisa mendukung kris dari belakang, memberikan pendapat saat Kris membutuhkan pendapat,menjadi tempat sandaran saat Kris membutuhkan sandaran.

Lay selalu berdoa semoga sahabatnya itu menemukan kebahagian walaupun Lay tak yakin jika Kris akan bahagia, berpacaran dengan orang yang tak kau cintai tentu saja tak mengenakan apalagi di depanmu berdiri dengan jelas orang yang kau cintai.

Lay menatap Chen, dia beruntung memiliki Chen walaupun sulit di awal setidaknya mereka saling mencintai dan tetap bertahan bersama sampai sekarang.

Sahabat akan selalu ada kapanpun kalian butuhkan.

Dia bisa menjadi apa saja yang kalian butuhkan.

Saat kekasih pergi, sahabat akan menghibur, saat kalian merasa sedih, sahabat akan menjadi tempat sandaran paling nyaman, sahabat akan bahagia saat melihat kita bahagia.

Sahabat selalu berdo'a jika kita tertimpa masalah.

Mencari sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti, menerima, menyayangi dengan tulus memanglah tak mudah.

Tapi saat kalian menemukannya kalian akan sangat bersyukur, kalian bisa merasakan bagaimana sesorang yang bukan siapa-siapa bagi kalian berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih berharga dari pada apapun.

TBC

A/N.

Gomawo untuk semua Reviewnya~ jeongmal gamshaminda/bow/

Format pesan di atas itu format pesan di handphone Nokia X2-02~


End file.
